Two-dimensional codes expressing information by a distribution pattern of multiple cells arranged lengthwise and crosswise (in a matrix) and colored black and white are known. For example, it is possible to easily access various uniform resource locators (URLs) by reading two-dimensional codes with a reading device provided to cell-phones and the like. Two-dimensional codes can deal with a larger amount of information compared to one-dimensional bar codes and the like and therefore are used in various scenes of daily life.
Recently, with the addition of colors, shapes, and/or the like to two-dimensional codes, two-dimensional codes with designs have been known. For example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 disclose logo-included two-dimensional codes that can express digital information and visual information simultaneously by superimposing a two-dimensional code expressing information by a distribution pattern of cell dots formed by coloring multiple cells and a logomark visually expressing information. Having the logomark along with the digital information readable with a reading device, such logo-included two-dimensional codes enable information as to what company, organization, or the like the two-dimensional code represents and the like to be easily visually recognized by people who saw the two-dimensional codes.